Teen Titans: Tower party
by XeroSanity
Summary: This is when the party REALLY starts. Orchid works her magic on the music-hungry crowd. Mas and Menos each fight eachother for Raven's attention, and Kid Flash finally starts to loosen Robin up, but how far will they go? Plus, a unexpected guest shows up?
1. Pep Talk

Title: Teen Titans Victory Party

Author: Sokaita Rogue (a.k.a. AlexiustheDefender on )

Rating: M (Drug mention, some….OTHER stuff, slash, heavy partying, and curse words)

Pairings: Robin/Kid Flash (No gaping, please. I think they make a good couple, so THERE!) Raven? Mas y Menos (I think it will be really funny) Starfire/Aqualad and Blood Orchid/Batman (Dude…just…DON'T ASK.)

Author's Note: I am writing this story for fun and I don't own any of these characters except for Blood Orchid (a.k.a. Evangeline Williams) of which was of my own creation. SO got this bright idea while I was listening to Nickelback's "Burn it To the Ground," and reading some teen titans fanfics, all of which were found on . How awesome would it be if I were to write a story about blood Orchid throwing a mini concert in the Titans West Tower with all of the teen titans there? But then I thought; well, they wouldn't' throw a party for nothing…so how about it takes place after the last episode, after they defeat the brain and that gorilla dude who I don't really care what the name is? (Sorry Gorilla Dude) SO yeah…now it does and there is a bit of slash with Kid Flash (Wally West) and Robin (Dick (haha) Grayson) inspired by melimsah's "Be Gentle with me" which was absolutely amazing, I hope that she updates soon. Oh, and I think I should write a quick paragraph about Blood orchid so you guys aren't wondering who she is.

Blood Orchid, frequently nicknamed Blood, Orchid, Orchey, Vange, Vangey, Eve, Vangeline, Evange, and tons of different variations of that. Anyway, she's half vampire because when another one bit her, the venom didn't fully do its job. So she isn't entirely blood thirsty, she could survive on human food, and she won't live forever, though so far she has lived for over two hundred years. She has extremely long black, silky hair (Which used to be light brown locks) and crimson red eyes. When she's drank enough blood, her eyes turn a shade of Baby blue, the color they were before she changed. Though she hasn't even touched a drop of human Blood…well…that is, until later with uh….well, there's this thing…well, it happens with Kid Flash and it's later on in my fanfic, which you can find the drafts on . Just look up Blood Orchid under Authors) Anyway, that happens after this. Speaking of which; I first wanted her to end up with Robin, but then I wanted her to be with kid flash. I mean, besides the bright primary colors, Wally is kind of…well, I'll just admit it; he's sexy for a cartoon, THERE! Damn, I'm glad I got that outta my system. Anyway, then I read Melimsah's fanfic, (Which was..well, DAY-YUM) and I fell in love with the idea of Robin and West pairing off, so there.

Oh, and how Blood became a titan; well, she used to be a thief and a criminal, practically starving and stealing food to survive while instead of living on the thrill of drinking blood, lived on the thrill of singing and dancing at a nightclub of my creation, called, "The Night Crawler", earning a few bucks here and there but nowhere near enough to keep on living. Then when she finally came face to face with the Titans, Robin realized that she wasn't a criminal by choice, and he saw that this girl was just trying to survive, so he offered her a place to stay and food to eat to get her back on her feet. But when Robin experiences a near-death experience in which Eve saves his life, he offers the chance for her to be an official Teen Titan. Eventually, she accepts, and becomes like a mother, a loyal friend, and over time their house maid. (She hates disorganization and pizza stains lol.) Her power is that she can do virtually anything to defend herself, from shrinking to the size of a dime, or creating a force field, to turning invisible or sprouting black eagle wings to make a quick getaway. But they only work well if she has had enough blood (or in her case, has saved up enough energy) and she can only perform them when she isn't blinded by light, though fluorescents don't do as much damage as sunlight. (I didn't want her to be a typical vampire, but I needed to give her some sort of weakness so that's he didn't become invincible.)

Oh, and the songs that she sings and performs I do not claim either but I have this link right here that plays the songs in order. I thought it would be cool if you were to listen to the songs while she's performing them in the story. That's what I did to write this in the first place and I think it makes it feel more real. This is the link; .com/watch?v=nsUdZrG1Fpo&feature=PlayList&p=1008F7E4DA9012DD&playnext_from=PL&index=1&playnext=1

Oh, and for the love of GOD (unless you're atheist, than I respect that) please, please, please, please, PLEASE don't shuffle the songs it took me two hours to get it set up. Well, actually, I suppose since it is a free country, you could shuffle these if you wanted…but don't you value my sanity? 

Reader: …uh….

Author: Oh, fine then shut it. lols…

Also, read and rate if you wish, it is a free country, so you can or cannot.

**Chapter 1: Pep talk**

**Location: Orchid's Room, Titans Tower**

**P.S: This story is mostly about Orchid, Robin, and Kid Flash but I include almost everyone else.**

Blood Orchid slipped on her "little black dress" and put on the necklace that Starfire had given her for her birthday, a silver tameranian symbol meaning, "Warrior." She looked at herself in the mirror. Her crimson eyes were bright and tired looking, but still happy and coy. Her figure looked good in the black dress, and she had nice legs, the kind guys drool over in playboy.

She went over the preparations that had been made in her head; a platform had been built by some of the stronger titans to serve as a stage for her performance. Speedy and Bumblebee were going to lend a few of their musical skills for the instruments, and there was enough food that had been set up to serve over 500 people. (Teenagers CAN eat quite a lot, you know.) There were also plenty of soda pitchers and punch bowls, and although Robin insisted that they weren't supposed to be spiked with anything, she knew that Speedy, Cyborg, and even Jericho had spiked it with all the alcohol they could find. But who am I to spoil their fun? She thought. It is a free country, after all. (Please don't shoot me I know I say that a lot but it IS, you know. )

She looked absolutely awesome. Most of the young heroes would be dressed in their uniforms, but she wanted to look the part of a performer. Not bad for over two hundred years of age. At that moment she heard a knock on her door. She used her powers to see who it was; KID FLASH, she thought with a smile. Ever since she had met him, they became great friends, and it was always a joy to have him around the tower. He was laid back, cool, calm, collected, humorous, and just plain awesome. She quickly slid on her black, knee high boots and said in her quiet and clear voice, "Come on in, Flash."

He vibrated his molecules through her door. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. "Am I that obvious?" But he stopped, stunned at how beautiful she was, and he couldn't move for a minute.

She smiled to herself and turned around to face him. "Nah-"she stopped though, because he had frozen where he was, gaping at her figure. She raised her eye brow. "Oh, great…is it THAT bad? I thought since black went with everything it would be fine and It is pretty comfortable-"

But he cut her off. "It's not that…uh…whoa. Two words, Eve; DAY-YUM." He shook his head in disbelief, but her stunning figure was still there. He started to blush a bit uncontrollably. "How…I- uh-…you DO know how many teenage boys are going to be in this building at the same time, right? And I dunno if there are a few queers of the OTHER-"

She just giggled and walked over to him, embracing him in a hug and pecking her lips gentle once on his forehead. "It's wonderful to have you here, Wally," she said through giggles, looking into his coy blue eyes. "I really appreciate it. And I'm truly grateful for you being there for all of us before." She meant the battle they had fought a few days earlier, when they thought all hope was lost.

He blushed redder, than got it under control. "It was no problem. And OF COURSE I would be here! From what I've heard, you're voice is legendary." He wiggled his eye brows flirtatiously. "I can't WAIT to see if it's true." 

She blushed slightly. "I hope you think so. But, can you promise me something, Wally?" she had a vision of how the night would go tonight…and…she saw something happen…of which she had no problem with it, so if not, why not encourage it?

His eyes suddenly became serious and genuine. "Absolutely. You give the word and it's done." He said.

She smiled and thought she should mess with him a bit first. "I want you to put on a pink dress and say the word "like" at least once in every sentence you say for the rest of the night." 

His eyes widened in shock, and he backed away slowly."Uh…"

She laughed hysterically for a minute. "I'm just kidding, West. But seriously; Could you uh…." How did she put this without being too…weird? "Could you hang out with Robin, tonight?" she watched his face anxiously.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, sure, I was planning to. But why?" he crossed his arms, thinking.

Her red eyes met his, very seriously. "Well…I would be grateful if you could help him have a bit of fun tonight. He's not usually one for parties, and I want him to enjoy this one." And if the night turns out like I think it will…then he definitely will have enjoyed it…

Flash put his fist under his chin and his other fist underneath his elbow, pretending to think deeply. "I WILL try. But you DO know that you're sending me into deep waters here, Lady?" he smiled slightly and then suddenly really noticed the redness of her pupils and said, "Nice eyes."

She smiled at first, but then realized what he was talking about, and shyly looked to the ground, ruffling her hair and fidgeting. "Oh, yeah…uh…they used to be blue, kind of like yours." She suddenly frowned, and turned to look at herself in the full body mirror again. Then she sighed, and walked over to her night stand, grabbing a pair of black sunglasses, and putting them on gingerly. Then she turned back over to Kid Flash. "I was debating whether or not to wear these," she admitted quietly. "They were my security blanket…for a time. They shielded my eyes during the day, and covered my identity during the night."

Kid Flash looked down at the ground, thinking for a minute, and then walking back towards her, almost completely closing the distance between them. "Everyone in that room out here will accept you for what and who you are. You don't need those." He crookedly smiled at her and looked into her eyes with confidence in his words and coy. He took them off gently and put them in her hands.

She looked back at him. She was just an inch shorter than him. "I know." She smiled. "But thank you for reminding me." She took the glasses, looked down at them one last time, and snapped them in two, letting the remnants fall to the floor. She looked back up at him, more confidence lifting her spirit. She smiled mischievously, seduction and joy dancing in her glowing eyes. "Let's get this started, shall we?"


	2. Getting the Party Started

**Chapter 2: Getting the Party Started**

**Author's note: Okay, I feel extremely stupid because I gave you guys the music link when there wasn't even any music, so I'm giving it to you again, right here: **

**.com/watch?v=nsUdZrG1Fpo&feature=PlayList&p=1008F7E4DA9012DD&playnext_from=PL&index=0&playnext=4**

They both walked out together, and as soon as they did, the main room had turned into a dance club in minutes. Pretty much everyone was there, and all over the room, food was being eaten, everyone was enveloped in deep conversation (probably over the two things you're never supposed to talk about; religion and politics) and some having drinking contests. Orchid's advanced senses could smell the alcohol from twenty feet away. Her ears caught the sound of gagging and choking. She gasped but then sighed in relief when she realized it was just Mas and Menos.

Mas had just tried some of the punch, and immediately spit it out. "Oh, Dios mío! Este gusto terrible! ¿Cómo se puede beber esto?" meaning: Oh my God! That tastes terrible! How can anyone drink that?" She giggled, and moved on.

She walked side by side with Kid Flash and then a pair of chilly hands covered her eyes. "Guess who, Vange!" a voice said. A switch of recognition snapped up in her head and she knew the voice immediately. "JINX?" She squealed happily and turned around to hug her…a bit too…tightly…

The young pink eyes hero was almost completely off the ground, and she said through shaky breaths, "Vange...can't…breathe…"

Then Evangeline put her down. She giggled and her smile couldn't be any wider. "It's awesome that you came! Oh, and congratz on your new status, TITAN," she said.

Jinx blushed slightly. "Yeah, well…blame the flasher, here," she looked to Flash and he blushed.

"Hey! Jeeze, if you have such a problem with my name…" he faked annoyance and both the girls giggled.

"Oh, and can't wait to see your stuff out there, Vange. Mind if I cut in a few times or do ya want the entire spotlight?" she joked.

But Orchid's eyes grew even wider. "That's a fantastic idea! Yes, absolutely. You say the word, and that other mic will be up there waitin' for ya," she said.

Jinx didn't expect that, and blushed even more. "Well, good luck out there, and have a good time," she said, and skipped over to another group of titans, who were currently witnessing Speedy snort a gummy worm up his nose."

GUMMY WORMS? She thought, but just giggled. Blood couldn't believe how well this had turned out, and not just the party; everyone was here, healthy and in one piece, having fun and being together like a huge family. It made her almost want to cry. And she was so full of joy and adrenaline that her fangs had started to poke at her bottom lip, of which she ignored. She suppressed her need for blood for over two centuries; holding back was not a problem now.

Kid Flash gave her a gentle punch on the shoulder. "I know you're gonna do great out there, Eve. We're all here for you." His eyes were small ponds of blue, sparkling genuinely.

She nodded; she was having trouble with her speaking at the moment. And then her eyes snapped to a certain direction as she noticed something.

Yes, everyone was at ease, enjoying conversation, food and beverages, and hanging out in the comfortable environment; all except for Robin. He was pacing and walking to each little group that had formed and checked in to see how everyone was doing. His masked face was eager to see them, and yet was also relieved that everyone was safe and under his surveillance, so he could make sure that they stayed that way. But he wasn't really getting into the partying spirit…

Flash looked in her general direction and rolled his eyes playfully at the raven headed boy. "I'm on it, Blood," he told her. And started to walk in his direction, but before doing so turned one last time and gave her the rock and roll hand symbols, along with a heart-stopping smile. She smiled and returned it. She truly hoped that tonight would turn out as well as she planned.

But not before her friends got to her first.

The first was Beast Boy. "Hey, EVE!" he squeezed her in a humongous hug, for someone so small… "Don't you dare think we're gonna let you on that platform without wishin' ya luck." He said in his cracked adolescent voice. She smiled. She shouldn't have expected anything less.

Starfire and Raven both floated to her side as well. "I wish to bring luck to you and your performance," Star said, giving a bow to Blood and smiling.

Raven flipped her hood off to reveal her pale, elegant face. "Knock them dead, Evangeline," she said in her usual monotone, but then frowned. "Preferably Mas and Menos. They won't leave me alone." She glared at them staring at her with hearts in their eyes from a distance.

Orchid raised an eye brow. "Oh…kay…."she shuffled away quietly. "Thank you, guys! I'll try to do you all justice," she said quieter. This mini concert was to celebrate their victory; and to formally introduce her to everyone at the same time, though she already knew a few titans. It was also showing how wise Robin's decision was of letting her on the team. This was a big moment, here.

She smiled to herself. AND ACCORDING TO MY "INTUITION," IT SHOULD BE A BIG NIGHT FOR PLENTY OF OTHERS, TOO….

Cyborg then approached her and pointed to his mechanical arm. "I hooked up a D.J./Radio transmitter to my circuits, so we can do a little remixing' with the music."

Orchid's eyes widened and she couldn't suppress her gratitude. "Two words, Cy; BOO-YAH."

He grinned and said, "You've got that right!" He gave her a look of complete confidence, and went on the platform to connect his circuits with the DJ turn tables.

Orchid took a deep breath. That feeling came again; the feeling before every performance; the sickening feeling that she's going to fail epically, and the adrenalized excitement that went all the way to the tips of her fingers that told her the music would start playing soon, and the magic would begin. Her stomach hurt somewhat, but her body was eager to get up there. "Here it goes, Evangeline. You can do this…you've done it before…" she took a strand of hair and put it behind her ear, took another deep breath, and made her way towards the platform.

As she walked up the steps, the chatter had already quieted down. And by the time her pale white hand had grasped the mic, everyone's eyes were fixed on her.

She breathed in again. "Hello, everyone," she said tentatively.

She was answered with, "Hellos, Holas from the twins, wassups, how's it goin's, and how are you's."

The familiar voices made her smile. "I uh…I know you guys want to go straight to the partying…Speedy," she mumbled, and everyone laughed, his cheeks burning bright crimson for a minute before he regained composure. "But there is….a, uh…a few things…that I need to say," she continued, quietly but clearly. She was new at the whole, "speech" thing, but she knew she had to give it a shot. SHORT AND SIMPLE, YET SENTIMENTAL, she repeated to herself over and over. "I can't believe we did it. We… we defeated the Brain and…we're all here, safe and sound, all together. And we even have a new Titan. Congratulations, Jinx." At this everyone cheered and clapped, and Jinx looked down at the ground and blushed furiously. "We're all still here in one piece. We pulled through. But it wasn't our abilities, our strengths, or manipulative powers that got us through it. It was us. It was our teamwork, love, and faith that we would win that helped us pull through." She smiled and paused for a minute, taking in the genuine truth in her words. "I'm proud of all of you, and I hope you are too." She looked over to Cyborg, Speedy, and Bumblebee. They were on the platform, posed between instruments. Speedy playing the drums, Cyborg the DJ turn tables and stereo, and Bumblebee at the keyboard. Then she glanced at the second mic next to her. "Speedy, Bumblebee and Cyborg are here to help with the music as well," she said, "And I'll also accept a few requests for songs." Blood couldn't suppress her smile at this one, and she flinched as her fangs dug deeper into her lip. YOU'LL GET YOU'RE ADRENALINE RUSH IN A MINUTE, she told herself, slightly annoyed. "I uh...I hope everyone has a great time, and I hope you all will relish in this moment. This moment of victory…for the TEEN TITANS!" She pumped her fist in the air, her eyes sparkling, and everyone cheered along with her.

WELL, THAT DIDN'T GO SO BAD, she thought to herself, and then turned to Cyborg, putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear again. "Ready when you are, Vange," he told her. She nodded, and picked up her black guitar, and started playing.

"I thought that this song was more than appropriate to start the night off," she said into the mic, "And I think you all know this one," she couldn't contain her smiling. All of her brilliant white teeth were exposed and as the music started playing, everyone's eyes were glued to Blood Orchid.

**Author: This is when you should click on the link I gave you, unless you just want to read the lyrics without the music, that's fine. ****)**

When her voice sang out the first verse, everyone cheered and they couldn't' believe how great it sounded. SO IT BEGINS, she thought.

_**I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through **_

_**And we mean to go on and on and on and on**_

_**We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fightin' till the end  
We are the champions!  
WE are the champions!  
No time for losers,  
Cause we are the champions!**_

_**of the world **_

Robin had finally sat down on one of the sofas, and when Orchid started singing, and the music started flowing through his ears, he couldn't believe the beauty of how well it all fit together. Everyone was suddenly in a trance, and if they weren't dancing, they were singing along to the lyrics. Robin wasn't doing either, but he was tapping his foot and he couldn't resist smiling. And then a blur of yellow had temporarily blinded his vision.

On the armrest portion of the sofa, Kid Flash had casually crossed his legs and was leaning against the cushions, looking up at Robin. "Hey, Robs, how's it going? Havin' a good time?" His smile was devastatingly libidinous, and his red hair was playfully tousled to perfection. Robin flinched at first from the sudden appearance of another human so close in his proximity, but then recomposed himself. He nodded politely. "I suppose. I'm not usually one for this sort of thing, though," he admitted, still guarded and vague.

Wally rolled his eyes. "You mean FUN? Yeah, I can tell." He grinned mockingly.

_**I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all **_

Robin didn't give into his teasing ways, however, deciding he would be the mature one in this situation. "No, just for the…loud music, the dancing, the alcoholic drinks…not really my thing," he stated. Robin scooted just the tiniest bit farther away from Flash to give each other a bit more space.

Flash raised an eye brow in confusion. "How do you know one of us spiked the drinks?"

Robin smirked. "Because I specifically told everyone NOT to," he replied, and shook his head. WELL, NOT A DROP OF THAT STUFF IS GONNA BE IN ME TONIGHT, he thought.

At this Flash chuckled, and shook his head. "I'm not one for that sort of thing, myself. Well…that is, not NORMALLY," he said vexatiously, wiggling his eyebrows. "But this IS a party, so…I dunno. Maybe later on." He turned from Robin for a minute to look up at Evangeline. His eyes widened very animatedly to the size of dinner plates. WOW…he thought. Not only was her voice incredible, but her dancing…well…let's just say that every male's hormones were functioning perfectly well at that minute. It was graceful and seductive without being slutty, and it was mysterious and jaw dropping without being a little above the PG-13 rating.

Robin noticed and rolled his eyes through the mask. "She's extremely talented," he couldn't help but say. "I'm glad I asked her to join the team," he stated truthfully. Now that Jericho had moved to get another drink, Flash and Robin had the whole sofa to themselves. Robin took advantage of this and leaned his back against the other armrest, and placing his legs on the sofa he crossed his legs and crossed his arms comfortably. "You don't have to sit all the way over there," he said, Flash noticed the extra room and grinned, and then he zipped into a comfortable position seated a bit closer to Robin. Robin was in a position in which to move a little bit farther away would be a bit rude, so he stayed where he was.

_**But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose!**_

_**And we mean to go on and on and on and on**_

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end!  
We are the champions  
WE are the champions!  
No time for losers,  
Cause we are the champions - of the world!

Flash smiled. "Yeah. In more ways than one." He looked at her hungrily for a minute, but snapped himself out of it. She was like a sister to him, after all. It was just the dance fever that was getting to him. The strong voice of the guitar, the addicting heartbeat of the drums, it was all just the atmosphere that was making him feel that way, he told himself. He ignored it. Wally looked back towards Robin whose head was turning his gaze in different directions simultaneously, checking on everyone from where he was. Flash rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

The chuckling startled Robin out of his radar search, and he turned back to Flash. "What's funny?" He asked.

Wally gleamed and shook his head, chuckling harder. "Do you know the meaning of the word, "RE-LAX?" His eyes were dancing with joy and the reflection of the bright lights. Looking into them, Robin began to feel somewhat dizzy.

"I, uh…what do you mean? I'm fine." He shrugged, sitting up a bit nervously.

Wally looked at Robin, fully examining his face. It made Robin feel self conscious. "Not really," he said. "You're really tensed up. You're too worried about everything around you."

Robin frowned and narrowed his eyes through the mask, crossing his arms tighter. "No I'm not. I'm just making sure everyone's safe, is all. If someone gets injured, then it'll be on my hands And anyway, it's my job."

Wally smiled. "Not right now, it isn't. You're not responsible for everyone's well-being twenty four seven. If you were, you'd probably be dead by now."

This infuriated Robin. WHAT, HE THINKS I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF? I'VE BEATEN THOUSANDS OF VILLIANS, PHSYCHOPATHS, AND THUGS. IF I did HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THE ENTIRE WORLD, I THINK I'D MANAGE JUST FINE. "I think I could do it. And even if I couldn't, I have my team to back me up, so I think I'd be just fine, KID Flash," he said, turning his gaze to the floor. That had ruined his somewhat "good" mood.

Flash's face expression changed from playfully blissed to genuinely concerned and hurt. Robin pretended not to notice. "No, that's not what I mean. I meant the stress of it all would eventually kill you. One person can only do so much to help people. I've seen you in action. You've already done more than what is supposed to be physically possible."

Robin didn't like where this was going. The entire conversation was now focused on what HE felt, who HE was, HIS physical strengths and limits. It made him uneasy. "That's my job, too…Helping others no matter what it takes. I'm a crime fighter, a detective, I'm the leader of a team, and THEIR lives are on my hands, also! All of the lives in this city, families, children, people like you and me-"

"—you're only human, Robin." Flash scooted a bit closer, crossing his legs in pretzel style and propping his elbows on his knees. "Grayson."

Robin's eyes practically popped out of his sockets at the mention of that name. His mask covered this. Richard. His name. His real name. Grayson. Richard Grayson. Dick Grayson. Robin. The Dark Knight's loyal sidekick, the best friend of Bruce…Alfred, Barbara, Commissioner Gordon…Batgirl…

Then his body completely froze as he got hot flashes from a time in his life he thought that he had completely suppressed. Images of the Bat cave…Alfred's cooking…Bruce's kind and sympathetic face when he offered to have him live with him and Alfred after the tragic death of…NO, He thought. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THEM….but he became so close to tears to realize he hardly even remembered his father's face anymore…HER face. The images came anyway. His father teaching him how to tie a knot, walk on a tight rope..ride a unicycle. How warm it felt when she would tuck him in to bed.

Then the villains' names and faces started resurfacing. Dr. Fries, Poison Ivy…some of them were completely ridiculous like the Penguin, Scarface, the Clock King, the Mad Hatter…but then there were ones like Two Face…The Scarecrow, Harley Quinn….which was…

He squinted his eyes hard, shaking his head slightly, trying to stop the name form popping up… then the face…those terrible red eyes….the green hair…his psychopathic laugh…that smile..no…no…don't think….not the name…don't think the name…

THE-

He stood up from his confortable position on the sofa, and grabbed his forehead. He was starting to feel sick. "I…I..one minute," he mumbled and ran for the nearest door. It happened to be the exit.

_**We are the champions - my friends  
and we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
WE are the champions!  
No time for losers!  
'Cause we are the champions of the Wooorld!  
**_


	3. Supressed Memories and painful laughter

**Tower party chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine…except for Blood orchid…No matter how much I wish they were…especially Kid Flash. He's so yummy…uh…well, I mean, uh…okay, I have to say it again KID FLASH IS SUPER FUCKIN' SEXY! For a cartoon, anyway…yeah, I'm just a lovesick fan girl who needs to lay off the comic books…but you still love me anyway, right?**

**Reader: Uh…yeah sure. Wait, what was the question?**

**Author: I understand. ****. F**

**A**

**L**

**L**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**Into deep depression…lols. Just kiddin.**

**So, R+R if you want, and I hope you enjoy readin this as much as I enjoy writin it.**

**P.S: and just so you guys know, I tried very hard to make sure that these things would be something that Kid Flash and Robin would actually say. I tried to keep them in character the best that I could, but if you guys have suggestions, I'm always open to new ideas. **

**P.S.S: There will be upcoming slash eventually. Lols. (This Slash should not be read by energy efficient lamps, polka dot lawn mowers, neon bananas or purple dinosaurs…sorry Barney. **

**Oh, and also small children or whatever…lols.**

**Chapter three: Painful memories**

The erupting applause and cheers made Evangeline smile uncontrollably, and she laughed quietly. The adrenaline was pumping through every inch of her body now, her fangs even more obviously poking into her lips…why weren't they bleeding? Suddenly she froze.

_Bleeding_…That word was somehow very strong in her mind…Blood…pain…Someone was thinking about blood...their _own_ blood…pain…excruciating pain…the overpowering desire to die…_WHAT?_ She thought, but gasped (not into the mic, thank goodness) when her mind made the connection.

GRAYSON! Evangeline's head screamed. She wanted desperately to run from that stage and find out what was wrong, to help him forget about whatever was making him struggle with his emotions. But the last thing that Robin ever wanted was an audience, so she stayed put where she was. HE'S ALMOST A MAN, NOW. She told herself, trying to calm herself down. HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF. HE'LL BE FINE.

Then she saw Kid Flash's face. Shocked, Hurt, confused, and startled. PLEASE HELP HIM! She wanted to mentally scream at him, but she didn't want to ruin what was going to happen…between two friends…two hearts…she didn't want to ruin what would happen to Robin…She must not interfere. Only encourage…not get involved…she must let Robin suffer…Wally needs to help him…

Robin…..

Richard….

Dick…

Grayson…

Jay…no, that couldn't be right…But it sounded so familiar…Jay…Joker's son…

_NO_, Robin struggled fiercely against the anger and pain that was threatening to run him back to that state of madness…..all of the paroxysm…the endless weeks of brainwashing, starvation...torturing…the electric table was the worst…or was it the laughing toxin? His skin being burned and killed by acid…the pain…the misery…empty hope…the slow decent into madness…that must have been the worst…

The thoughts all flooded back to his mind, no matter how hard he had tried to suppress them. MAKE THEM STOP, he begged his mind…MAKE THEM STOP…IT'S ALL OVER…YOU'RE HOME...YOU'VE BEEN HOME…YOU'RE FINE…YOU'RE CURED…ITS OVER…THE WORRIES ARE OVER…HE'S GONE…

"But what he did is still there," he mumbled to himself. He knew it. Raven, who had been in his head, knew it too. And so did everyone else. What he had been through...no human is supposed to live through that let alone return to sanity…

The cool night air and the twinkling stars were comforting. So was the still water, and the distant sound of Eve telling a joke that everyone was laughing about…It all slightly calmed his nerves a bit..But it wasn't enough…

Only when a stream of liquid fell down his face from beneath his mask did he get control of his emotions, and the memories were stuffed down deeper once again_. Get a grip on yourself_, he thought. _It's over. Everyone's inside…Kid Flash didn't mean anything by it...if someone had called me that before that happened, I would have shrugged it off. It shouldn't be any different now._

He took a deep, shaky, calming breath and breathed out. The cool air helped a lot. He wiped his face and adjusted his mask. He was fine. None of this mattered. He was fine, and he had a party to attend to.

Robin looked out to the water one last time, and then turned around…to slam into something red and blue and fall onto the ground and completely get this hair wet and get really, really bemused and was that several robins flying around his head…?

Wally flinched and rubbed his head, then looked down on Robin. "Oh, jeez…I'm so sorry, Robs, I guess I came over here the minute…" he stared, panicked at the black haired teen, which looked cross eyed through the mask.

This scared him.

Flash knelt down to his level and snapped his fingers once. Then three times. No response. "Robin? Robin? Uh…Grayson?" That name again…that was his name… "Richard? You alright?"

He speed dried robin's hair with his hand, making it somewhat fuzzy and staticky, but it was still dry. "Kid Fl-Flash?" Robin asked quietly. "What just- how?"

Now Wally's heart stopped. "Jeez, Robs, I'm so-I had to check and see if you were okay after I…did I say something that…I didn't mean to offend you or anything, and...Jeez, now I DEFINITELY know that you aren't okay, 'cause you're on the ground and you're-"

Robin tried to focus on Wally, not succeeding. There were still at least three doubles of Flash…

"-The way you are," he mumbled quietly. Wally bit his lip. He gently put one of his red-gloved hands on Robin's head. "Hey, Robs. Look at me for a second?" Robin turned his head slightly, wincing, in Flash's direction. Flash put up two fingers. "How many of these am I holding up?" he asked gently.

Robin tried to focus his eyes on one Kid Flash, but there were still three of him… He groaned quietly in pain. "I...uh…well it looks like you're holding up six because I am seeing three of you but I know you aren't actually because that's physically impossible, and since there are six fingers…three of you…" he tried very hard to divide six by three…it took a good five seconds of awkward silence. "You're holding up two?"

Wally stared at him for a second feeling somewhat whimsical, and shook his head. "Well, it's nice to know you're mathematical skills are working." He chuckled slightly, but then frowned again.

Robin didn't like Kid Flash frowning. He shouldn't be unhappy along WITH him…Wally was always calm, suave, put together…he always had a clear head and relaxed attitude. He knew where his path was going and lived like a free spirit. He shouldn't be held down by such depressing thoughts from someone else…

The images were finally starting to clear...the colors separated themselves…The Blue of Wally's eyes, red flaming air-tousled hair, a yellow figure, the dark night sky, the flickering lights illuminating from the tower windows…it was all coming back into focus. He shook his head gently, squinting his eyes. Now there were two Flashes….no…two Kid Flashes merging into each other. "I can see you," he said quietly.

Flash smiled in relief and let out a long breath. "Good…your eyes are working too."

Robin chuckled breathily. This made Flash laugh. _He has a nice laugh_, Robin thought. His eyes widened at himself. _Did I just think that? That was weird…_This snapped him back to his senses fully and he hastily stood up, stumbling just the littlest bit. "It-It-It' not your fault, Kid Fl—"

"Call me Wally," he said. "I didn't know you could laugh," he teased.

Robin rolled his eyes at this and smirked, trying to look convincing. "It doesn't happen very often," he admitted. He stood a bit too close to Flash…Wally, he realized…but why didn't it bother him like it did before?

Then Wally looked to him with genuine concern again. "ARE you okay?" his eyes bored into the depths of Robin's mask, and he felt as though he might as well not be wearing it.

He didn't answer for a moment. No. He was not alright. He was better, but not alright. Those awful thoughts…no, memories, they had actually happened…were still swirling around in his head, making his brain throb and his stomach completely sick. Not to mention his heart was pounding at the thought of Flash…no Wally, and him being alone for so long and why was he standing so close…?

"I'm fine," he lied with a flat, emotionless voice. "I'm fine." He seemed to have to repeat it to himself…He still wasn't convinced.

And neither was Wally. But he let it slide. "Alright. If you say so, Robs." He put a red-gloved hand on his shoulder and grinned, slightly biting down on his bottom lip. "Now, Robs…I made a promise to a very good friend of BOTH of ours, that I would make sure you had fun tonight," he said, leading him back inside. "SO, I intend to fulfill that promise. And guess what song is on next?"

Robin looked to him, and you could practically see a rapid flow of energy around him of confusion. "Who did you promise? And what makes them think I wasn't having fun? I was fine! And how do you know what song is on next-"

He chuckled at the expression Robin's face, the deeper crease between his eye brows and the lack of understanding in his eye of which couldn't be wider than ever. His mask very animatedly widened with his eyes. "I ALSO promised I wouldn't tell, but I'll give you three hints; She's new, "extremely talented," he quoted him, "and she happens to be the hottest thing alive tonight, or at least in my opinion." He laughed.

Robin thought. HE ACTUALLY GAVE ME FOUR HINTS, He thought. It's a SHE (Starfire?) New? Extremely talented…? Then a connection was made in his head. _"She's extremely talented. I'm glad I asked her to join the team."_

EVE, He thought, and his eyes widened further, but decided something else in his head. Fine. If she wanted him to have a good time, then he WOULD have a good time, he thought mischievously. He turned to Wally. "Uuh…Raven?" He guessed innocently.

"Yep." At this Wally stopped walking and literally froze. "WAIT, WHAT? _**WHAT?"**_

Robin bit on his lip really hard and tried very hard to contain his laughter. He couldn't. He shook with it silently and then took a deep breath to make up for the air he had lost and chuckled quietly before getting a grip on himself. He cleared his throat.

He suddenly got it, and frowned, crossing his arms. His blue eyes were brilliant with shame. "You know, if you're going to torture me, you can at least use your actually laugh," he stated flatly, abut broke into a smile. He couldn't stay mad at Robin right now. He'd never seen him so happy…

Robin smiled, and still contained the laughter he wished to unleash on the world. "Maybe when I've had more to drink," he suggested, and walked with distingue and fervor.

Wally gaped at his passing figure. SMILING? LAUGHING? _**DRINKING? **_"Who are you and what have you done with the Boy Wonder?" He mumbled to himself, but followed him back inside. Just to hear Evangeline say into the mic, "Well, that's terrible! What's the worse news? And then the doctor told him, I've been trying to contact you since yesterday!" And everyone submitted themselves to laughter and hoots and giggles. Cyborg was on the floor of the platform, hugging his knees and laughing hysterically. Orchid had a hard time keeping from laughing herself. Her face was flushed and she was clutching her stomach, a broad smile playing on her lips.

Suddenly Wally got an extremely sad and anguished look on his face. He took his head in his hands. "NO! I missed the stand-up-comedy act? Wow…this night really isn't turning out like I thought it would…but… (Fake sniffles) I suppose I'll live…maybe…sort of…probably not…"

Robin turned and couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "It's not the only time she'll do it. She's going to do another I think before the finale."

Wally sighed in relief. "Oh, ok. In that case I believe I will live. So hey, want me to get a few drinks?" he asked. His face was serious (for Wally) though, so Robin knew he meant regular drinks.

"Uh, sure. Water's fine." Wally zipped and disappeared before Robin's eyes and then was back in the same time it took him to disappear, and he was holding two water bottles.

Wally examined each one carefully. "I better…check these first," he said to him, "You never know." He took one of the bottles and took off the lid. It was already looser than it should be. He took one sip and flinched. Robin could smell a hint of "Ew….yeah, uh…don't drink that one…" he said, putting the cap back on and putting it in the garbage. He tested the other one and nodded. "Yeah, this one's fine," he said and handed it to Robin.

Robin nodded. "Thanks," he said, and took a few gulps. He was unbearably thirsty…whenever he was forced to relive what had been done to him in Arkham asylum; he always grew really thirsty…

DAMMIT, he thought. More hot flashes. Random words and images-Pizza, death—laughing gas, his friends-dolls, toys…a rubber ball…a toy gun…-a smile…red eyes…how awful the color purple was…at least on him…on…that…MONSTER-

"Alright, guys," Eve finally said. "One more and then I'll continue on with the next song," she said, and everyone cheered. Wally whooped and punched his fist in the air. "She's a natural on that platform," he commented, and couldn't contain his smile.

Robin pushed the other memories back into his head, taking in the atmosphere and trying to have fun. What was wrong with him? Everyone was laughing, having a great time, and celebrating, completely blissed into happiness. Why couldn't he be?

And then his mind went blank when he looked to Wally's face. Calm, care-free, happy and funny. How could someone be so calm? Contain so much…such…he couldn't even form a word.

Everyone finally quieted down and Eve calmed herself. "Okay, okay. Last one. Brenda and Terry are going out for the evening. The last thing they do is put their cat out. The taxi arrives, and as the couple walk out of the house, the cat scoots back in. Terry returns inside to chase it out. Brenda, not wanting it known that the house would be empty, explains to the taxi driver, "My husband is just going upstairs to say goodbye to my mother." Several minutes later, an exhausted Terry arrives and climbs back into the taxi saying, 'Sorry I took so long, the stupid idiot was hiding under the bed and I had to poke her with a coat hanger several times before I could get her to come out!"

Eve's struggles not to laugh were pointless, especially when you heard Cyborg bawling with laughter and rolling around on the floor, and Speedy practically crying, and even Sergeant giggling really hard, and Starfire saying, "But…but that means that the driver of taxi would believe he had to get his mother out from under the bed and not their cat."

Wally shook reticently with laughter for a minute. "Not bad, Vange, not bad."

Robin chuckled quietly. It was a good joke, but for some reason whatever Wally said was always the funniest thing that he'd ever heard. What was going on with him…?

Suddenly he was sitting in a two-person sofa towards the back of the room alongside Wally who was already half-way done with a sandwich. He shrugged with indifference and drank more water. "You sure there's nothing in this? Because this would be a perfect opportunity to get me "loosened up" and keep your promise," he joked, but Wally suddenly looked to him in alarm and froze with shock. Wally would never put an unwanted chemical in Robin's body. Ever. And then the memory of Robin's incident with the Joker suddenly clicked in his head from about a year ago that he had heard about from Titans East and he never asked him about it. Even now. For all he knew, Wally didn't even know about it. And he remembered that part of what Robin had been through involved LOTS of unwanted chemicals. Some of them would have rotted his brain and done God knows whatever the fuck else.

For the first time in Wally's life, he was absolutely and completely without a doubt scared to death and completely serious. He swallowed the bit of sandwich that was in his mouth and in all seriousness said, "I would never do that. Ever. To anyone. That's where I draw the line," he said, and turned his face away a minute. He took a deep breath. "I would put something into anyone that they wouldn't want."

This time Robin froze. He had never seen Wally so…so…DEAD. Not a hint of a smile or sparkle in his eyes. His voice sounded austere and somber. "Wally…I'm sorry, did I say something that…?"

He turned back to Robin and shook his head, a bit of the sparkle returning to his eyes. Robin obviously didn't acknowledge what the Joker did, so he shouldn't bring it up. He smiled slightly. "No, its fine. I just…I dunno…I was being dumb." He brushed his hair back nervously with his hand. "Just thinking over some things."

Robin nodded, not really understanding, but before he could, Eve said, "Alright, once again, I think this one is pretty familiar and its one of my personal favorites, hope you guys like it," she said, everyone clapping and cheering, then falling silent. She picked up her electric again and looked down at it with longing. The guitar solo started playing, following quickly the drums. Everyone smiled when it started playing.

**(Here's the link again, guys. Man, this is going slower than I thought…I've got like, sixteen more songs to do and I'm only on two! Pray for me, please…lols. **

**.com/watch?v=hq_PrxbnUkw&feature=PlayList&p=1008F7E4DA9012DD&playnext_from=PL&playnext=1**

**Okay, if this link doesn't show up AGAIN, then you can open another tab and find the link again in my profile. Why won't they let me say youtube?**

Wally grinned practically from coherence. "I…love…this…song…" he said suddenly, and the humor was back into his voice. Robin sighed with relief, and smiled also when he recognized the song.

_**Risin' up, back on the street**_

_**Did my time, took my chances**_

_**Went the distance now I'm back on my feet**_

_**Just a man and his will to survive**_

_**So many times, it happens too fast**_

_**You trade your passion for glory-**_

"God I LOVE this SONG!" Wally cheered and he was tapping is foot to the beat. Robin smiled wider, and tapped his foot too. Everyone fell under a spell when her voice started ringing out through the room, and he fell under it as well.

_**-It's the eye of the tiger it's the cream of the fight **_

_**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**_

It wasn't long before Wally was wording the lyrics as Eve was singing them.

_**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**_

_**And he's watchin' us all with the EYE**_

_**OF THE TIGER!**_

Everyone was clapping to the beat now, and singing along with Eve. Even Robin was mumbling the lyrics along with her. Of all the things he had been trained to do and learned to do, he wasn't exactly the best singer, but he did anyway.

_**Face to face, out in the heat**_

_**Hangin' tough staying hungry**_

_**They stack the odds till we take to the street**_

_**For we kill with the skill to survive**_

_**It's the eyes of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight, risin' **_

_**Up to the challenge of our rival**_

_**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**_

_**And he's watchin' us all with the EYE**_

_**Of the TIGER!**_

_**Risin' up straight to the top**_

_**Have the guts, got the glory**_

_**Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop **_

_**Just a man and his will to survive**_

_**It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight**_

_**Risin' up to the challenge, of our rival**_

_**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**_

_**And he's watching us all the with the eye of the tiger**_

_**The eye of the tiger**_

_**The eye of the tigeeer**_

_**The eye of the tiiiigeeerr!**_

Those last few picks at the guitar strings felt like magic and when it ended all the titans smiled and whooped with joy and appreciation.

Eve was beaming, Robin noticed. She looked as though her heart was soaring...then his heart stopped for a minute. HER EYES ARE DIALATED, he thought. He could see it even from where he sat. WAS SHE…SHE…THIRSTY?

Suddenly Eve's eyes widened even further and she stared down at Robin. WHAT? No of course not," she told him mentally. "Well, I mean, I am sort of, but that's why I'm…it…it uh…it helps with the…it's hard to explain, but I swear I'm not going to hurt anyone, and if I do you can remove me from the team," she told him. Her voice was so clear, it sounded as though she were telling this in his ear without the annoying tickle.

He stared at her on the stage, and knowing that she could hear him; he nodded, and told her mentally. "I trust you, Eve. I was just worried about you. I have confidence in saying that you won't hurt anyone tonight. Go ahead and continue with your performance, you're doing great."

At the sound of this she was beaming again and told him mentally. "Alright Robin. I'll do my best." After the applause quieted down again, she suddenly got this extremely atrocious gleam in her eyes, and suddenly a pop beat started playing, and as the guitar was placed back on the floor, she started dancing…dancing to…

Wally's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. He was hypnotized, and he could barely move, besides tapping his foot again. "Oh…my…God…Oh…my…GOD," he said. His eyes shone with the most incredible aphrodisiac shine you could practically hear it screaming if such a thing were possible. Even Robin couldn't help but stare.

And when she started singing AND dancing…well….

_**Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x7**_

Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ha)  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for ho)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
hot rockin', everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

what to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Redman: not in alll versions, if it isn't just skip it)  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirrty)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
(Wanna get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival

_**Uh, what?**_

At first everyone in the room was stunned and completely amazed, silent with overwhelming feelings of concupiscence and predilection. Then the entire room exploded. Screams and applause and God knows what else. The guys in particular were…well….they were experiencing…um…a few somewhat, "lecherous" feelings… (Cough, cough)

Robin never felt more adrenalized in his life. Even when he was kicking super villain/criminal ass, he wasn't anywhere near as energized as he had been. He had wanted to actually get up and dance and start singing with her. The pull was so strong; it took all he had to stay where he was sitting.

Wally wasn't an exception. "Um…hey, Robs?" he asked, still staring at Evangeline.

Robin looked to him in concern, the enlivening burn in his body simmering down to a warmth. "Yes?" he asked cautiously. Whatever Wally was going to ask, he could tell it wasn't exactly what he would want to hear…

"Um…" his voice was cryptanalyzing with emotion. "Can I like…have Evangeline? Like…forever…I want to marry her and have her all to myself and love her and have her forever and ever and ever and-"

Robin tugged on one of the lightning bolt ear-thingies of Wally's and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Wally, but besides Cyborg she is the only person in this household that knows how to cook and I can't let her go for that. If she were to leave and go off with you we would all DIE. I thought I could survive on takeout but I was WRONG. I was so…so…..WRONG." He got this very dramatic look on his face and then smiled, shaking with silent laughter. "Your-your face," was all he said before he silently laughed harder and had to take a breath.

Wally smiled. "Wow, I've never seen you laugh this much before, though you aren't REALLY laughing, you're just vibrating with it." He looked up to the ceiling and crossed his arms, thinking. "Now, how do I make you laugh out loud?" He kept thinking, and suddenly Robin stared at him in fright. Wally was willing to do almost anything to get a certain reaction out of someone and he didn't want to know what he was planning to do…it was probably extremely hazardous to his health, a complete blow to his ego and a humiliatingly hilarious experience.

His eyes suddenly widened as he was struck with an epiphanic idea. He slowly turned his head to face Robin. "I know what to do," he said in a somewhat demoniacal voice.

And suddenly Wally's hands were all over Robin's body and he was gasping for breath.

Robin tried to hold back chuckles and wild laughter as he tried saying, "You-ye—ah! You aren't—a-a-a-a-a-a-actuallyeeee! Trying to make meeee—GAH! Lahahaugh by…b—b-b-b-b-b-b-y tick-tick-tickling…." He could barely get a word out and it took all of his strength and will power not to laugh. He tried pushing Wally off of him but he was relentless.

"I know this must be torturous for you Robs, so all you have to do is laugh and I'll stop," he said playfully. Robin still resisted though. He was smiling and shaking with laughter silently but he refused to laugh out loud. He couldn't stop gasping. He was afraid his oxygen would get cut off….

Wally rolled his eyes. I JUST HAVE TO FIND HIS WEAK SPOT…EVERYONE HAS ONE…He tried his stomach, and although it certainly got ONE reaction out of him, with much difficulty he still resisted.

"Sto-sto-sto-p! stp….stp…stp….STP….STP! staaahahahahop! STOP!" He tried, but Wally was just…he wouldn't stop tickling him. "Pl-please!" He managed, still smiling.

"I will, just LAUGH!" And he tickled him harder. Robin couldn't withstand this for much longer.

He was fully prepared to chuckle with all his might…but then…

The last time he heard laughing was when he was trapped in that Asylum…with…HIM. With them. Both of them. They made him a little Joker…there were months where he couldn't even talk…all he could do was laugh maniacally…when he was being treated in the hospital…it scared the hell out of everyone…he couldn't even look in a mirror for weeks…he was afraid of seeing…him…only it wasn't the….him…it was…Robin…AND him…at the same time…

And suddenly Robin's heart stopped and he went stiff as a board. He couldn't breathe. He was afraid to…he couldn't bear to hear that laugh again…he hadn't laughed for almost a full year…how did he know that it wouldn't actually be…?

Wally stopped brushing his fingers over Robin's body and stared down at him in worry. "Robs? Robin?" Robin was still frozen, and the consternation made his face pale. His panicked eyes almost burned through the mask. This scared Wally even more. "Robs? Robs! ROBIN!" He hesitantly brushed a gloved hand over Robin's face and immediately this snapped the stunned teen out of his temporary insanity.

Robin still wanted to laugh…his sensitive skin still echoed Wally's touch...he still wanted to laugh…he could still feel the tickling…

"Get off me, Wally," he said quietly but firmly. For a minute they both locked stares, one's pair of blue eyes mirroring the other's. Robin's heart started working again, but he couldn't believe how hard it was to breath…with Wally looming over his face…so close…Every different shade of blue in Wally's eyes seemed to dance…he couldn't even count how many of them there were if he wanted to…

Wally sighed with relief quietly, and slowly slid carefully off of Robin's still somewhat weakened body. "I'm sorry, Robs-uh, Robin. I didn't mean to…did…did I hurt you?" he asked tentatively. He turned away slightly and depressingly looked to the floor.

Robin tried to meet his gaze but he was staring at the floor as if he wished it would kill him. "I'm fine, Walls…Uh…Wally…you didn't hurt me." _**WALLS**_? Where did that come from?

Wally must have thought the same thing, because no sooner had Robin said it that Wally's head snapped up and he couldn't help smiling again. "Walls?" He asked, slowly turning his back to Robin's direction.

For the first time in Robin's life, he had blushed because of what a guy had asked him. His entire head seemed to flush deep crimson and he looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "I, uh…I dunno it just sort of slipped…I guess…I dunno..." he was mumbling and he kept fidgeting, brushing his hair back with his fingers.

Wally chuckled really loudly and hugged Robin. "Oh, Robs, you DO care!" he joked, taking his glove fist and giving him a noogie.

It hurt his head and when Wally was done Robin felt a bit dizzy. "Do you…have any idea…how long…it…took…for me to…jell…my…hair?" he asked evenly but any person in their right mind could see that he was about ready to explode.

Wally happened not to be in his right mind at that minute, apparently. "Just as much time it takes to mess it up?" he joked. Then he quickly fixed it by speeding his hand through it and styling back to its original spiky shape. "You know, you really shouldn't jell it. It does a lot of damage. And I also don't recommend using a hair dryer…MAJOR radiation. You should let it air dry." As if to prove his point, he ran around the room once and returned to his current location on the sofa, though it was a considerable distance closer to Robin then before. And somehow it didn't bother him? In fact, he almost enjoyed it…

Almost.

His red flaming hair was air dried perfectly. It's probably really soft, too, Robin thought. But once again, this was another weird thought in which he pushed back into his mind.

"See?" he said. Suddenly they both heard the continuous sound of applause and exclamations of joy.

They turned back to look at Evangeline. She bowed her head slightly, yet bashfully, as a delicate blush rose into her cheeks. Her pupils were still dilated, but she was no doubt in control of herself. She had been controlling herself for at least two centuries…one night would be a piece of cake.

"Did she finish another song already?" Wally asked. Robin looked up to the stage, puzzled.

"I guess so," he said, confused.

That's when Orchid turned to smile at Robin, and told him mentally, "You were too absorbed in what you were doing. I don't take it personally, though. After all, you do have a very strong minded, tricky speedster to keep busy." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Robin raised his and murmured. "What? IS she seriously…?" Eve, quit baby sitting me!

She giggled. _**GREAT**_, he thought.

"Robin?" Wally asked. He looked to Robin's face, "Are you okay? You look a bit distracted. Has Eve got you dizzy too, or is it just me?" A playful smile danced on his lips at that last part. The shiny gleam in his blue eyes made Robin dizzy.

"Just you," he said back cynically. Wally chuckled. "She's keeping tabs on me apparently. Evageline wants me to let my guard down for once, and have a good time," he explained, crossing his arms in frustration. "Like I don't keep it down enough…"

Wally raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding? You're one big mystery, Boy Wonder! If you were any vaguer about things then you'd be a shadow! I mean, you know me, my name, how I came to be, where I live, who my friends are…you know pretty much everything about me. And what do I know? Your name, big whoop." He rolled his eyes. "Your guard is up 24/7 12 months a year and…I dunno…" Suddenly his eyes became genuine pools of blue. His eyebrows knit together and he looked to Robin in all sympathetic seriousness. "You don't have to be like that with everyone, you know. You can trust Star, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Raven, Aqualad, not really Speedy," he joked, "Everyone here could know who you are and…they'd keep you safe like you do for them."

Robin looked into Wally's eyes, and melted. Screw it. He'd let his guard down for a minute. He couldn't do that with anyone…it wasn't a matter of trust…he was afraid…

But being the proud, head strong young teen he was, he told himself he'd never admit to that. Not on his life. He tried to keep most of his emotions under control…but to see the image of young, innocent Wally defeated and sad was almost too much. He tried to ignore it, but it just kept growing stronger. "Wally-"

"-You can trust ME, too," he took hold of one of Robin's green-gloved hands in his red one. His gaze locked Robin's eyes beneath the mask, and he couldn't look anywhere else. His eyes almost wouldn't blink. He was too drawn to him…his happiness, humor, life, carelessness…it was almost like looking into the eyes of a dream. "People can't hide themselves from everyone around them forever. Eventually the stress and guilt and lies will build and build until there's a giant wall separating you from your emotions, your friends…your family," he corrected. "It won't just hurt _you._ I don't know what it is you've been trying to hide, Robin, but it'll hurt more to keep it bottled up forever."

Before Robin could lie his ass off and say he wasn't hiding anything, and that he was fine, completely at ease and he really just needed sleep more than anything else, the next song started playing. Her guitar's soft strums slowly started to creep into your ears, seizing the attention of everyone in the room, then the drums kept you where you were, and all you could do was dance and relish in the magic of the rhythmic heartbeat of the song. Then Orchid's voice rang through the room again.

At the low groans of the guitars, everyone pumped their fists into the air in unison, and the lyrics were echoed by the young teens.

_**Well, it's a midnight damn right; we're wound up to tight**_

_**I got a fist full of whisky, a bottle just bit me**_

_**Ooooh!**_

_**That shit makes me bat shit crazy**_

_**We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out**_

_**Ooooh!**_

_**We're goin' out tonight, (hey)**_

_**To kick down every light (hey)**_

_**Take anything we want, (hey)**_

_**Take everything in sight (hey)**_

_**We're goin' till the world stops turnin' and we burn it to the ground, tonight**_

_**Oooh, ooh, ooh-oh**_

_**We're screamin' like demons and swinging from the ceiling**_

_**I gotta fist full a' fifties, tequila just hit me**_

_**Oooh**_

_**We got no class, no taste, no shirt and shit faced**_

_**We got 'em lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown**_

_**Oooooh!  
**_

_**We're goin' out tonight, **_

_**To take out every light**_

_**Take anything we want, **_

_**Take everything in sight, **_

_**We'll go until the world stops turnin' while we burn it to the ground tonight**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oh-oh**_

Then the guitar solo started, and everyone was practically squealing. Robin was uncontrollably tapping his foot along to the beat, and once again Wally was staring at her as if she were the last girl on earth. It gave Robin a strange feeling…seeing him look at her like that…

HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BE…BE….JEALOUS? No…no he could never be jealous of Wally liking her…she was…she was a girl, after all. He just felt protective of her was all, that's it. In his head she was like a sister. An older sister…a much, much, MUCH older sister.

But still…when he kept seeing him stare at her like that…

"Alright, fine," Robin said, once again turning Wally's attention back to him. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Robin rolled his eyes. Sometimes that kid had the shortest attention span…

"I'll tell you about me. I'll let my guard down for a mere five minutes. I'll trust you to know what's best for me and I'll let my fate rest in someone else's hands. But ONLY five minutes." HE crossed his arms and stared straight in Wally's eyes with all seriousness.

Wally grinned with satisfaction. He'd finally get to know more about him. Probably more than anyone else. Even Raven, or Starfire… (Starfire because he told, and Raven because she had read his mind) not that he didn't know more already…he knew his real name. It was a start. "Alright, Gray—Robs, if you say so." He also crossed his arms and looked in the places on Robin's face where his eyes would be. "Let's take this outside, however. You don't have to let your guard down for EVERYONE," he assured, and after a minute, Robin nodded and they both got up, walking out of the Tower to the balcony.

Eve noticed, and she smiled. It was happening. She couldn't believe that her vision was coming true. And till the world stops they would be so happy…she couldn't wait.

_**We're goin' turnin' while we burn it to the ground tonight**_

A.N.: what did you guys think? I think this one was my best chapter. Oh, and I don't claim any of the songs in which I put the lyrics in here. Oh and yes, when I was talking about Robin having painful memories, I was actually talking about what happened to the third Robin, Tim Drake in "Batman Beyond, Return of the Joker." But I thought it would be cooler if it had been Richard Grayson that it had happened to. There have been lots of fanfics in which that was the scenario, so I thought I'd give it a shot. And yes, it gave me A LOT more to work with. Chapter four will be written soon! Loves you alls. 3 3 3 3


End file.
